Diferente
by Crayola Multicolor
Summary: One Shot —Ella es diferente. ¿Un simple corte de cabello le servirá? ... —¿Inuyasha qué opina? Inu


**Diferente.**

**S**e miró por enésima vez al espejo.

_Eres idéntica a ella, imposible no confundirte._

—Eso es mentira.

Alargó sus finos dedos palpando apenas el espejo, justo a la altura de su nariz. Ella no era igual a aquella mujer, eso era algo tan obvio. Había algo que las diferenciaba, derrepente, su aspecto físico. O quizás los ojos expresivos y cálidos. La sonrisa… ¡Algo! … Debía haber algo que las diferenciara.

Derrepente necesitaba un buen corte de pelo.

Sí, eso ayudaría.

Sus comisuras se elevaron y la figura en el espejo lo repitió.

Ella era Kagome y no Kikyo. No importaba cuántas veces sus amigos comentaras lo idénticas que eran. O tal vez que algunos enemigos la llamaran por ese nombre… Quizás hasta el mismo Hanyou la confundía en algunas ocasiones. Eso ya no sería… esta vez regresaría al mundo antiguo como Kagome y no como la reencarnación de ella.

_'Ya no más'_

Le dio la espalda al espejo corrió hasta sus cajones, revolvió el interior, escaneando cada cosa que pasaba por su mirada, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. La tomó como si fuera un instrumento delicado, admirando como sus pedazos de metal, brillaban a reflejo de la luz de su cuarto.

_'Tijeras'_

Y en unos segundos estuvo parada de nuevo al frente del espejo.

Ella sería diferente… cueste lo que cueste.

=.=.=.=.=

— ¿Inuyasha, estarás todo el día ahí? – Gritó el monje, golpeando impaciente el suelo con su pie. ¿Cómo no estar impaciente, si el Hanyou ni siquiera se dignaba a prestarle atención?

No hubo respuesta, Inuyasha apenas se movió de su rama preferida.

—Te estoy hablando, parásito— Agredió ofuscado, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. —Contéstame ahora o te las verás.

— ¡Feh!

Miroku, apretó sus manos en puños, mostrando los dientes de manera furiosa. No le gustaba que lo ignoren, y menos cuando trataba de entrar en razón a una persona.

—Te he dicho que…— Sus palabras quedaron atravesadas en la garganta, cuando de pronto tuvo al hanyou plantado frente a él, con expresión zombi. — ¿Qué…?

—Kagome ha vuelto.

Inuyasha elevó un poco su rostro, y absorbió por su nariz el fresco aroma que pertenecía a Kagome. Sorprendido porque aquella niña salió gritando que no regresaría, el día de ayer. Y ahora estaba de regreso… ¿Por qué?, derrepente se había olvidado algo.

Aunque no podía negarse que se sentía bien. Después de todo, con ella a su lado todo marchaba fenomenal. No era que moría por verla, sino que esa sensación de paz era necesaria. O tal vez su melodiosa voz, su exquisito aroma… su sentido del humor, quizás era ella.

Solo quizás…

Miroku a su lado, solo atinó a abrir sus labios en forma de '0' y arrugar el ceño. Seguro él también estaba tan confundido. ¡Feh!, y tanto que renegó porque la vaya a ver, y ahora se quedaba callado.

Avanzó un paso, decidido a ir por ella; pero la imagen de él siendo estampado una y otra vez contra la tierra le dio la suficiente valentía para quedarse echando raíces al suelo. No pensaba moverse hasta que la tonta viniera a pedirle disculpas por lo que hizo.

Su orgullo lo obligó a retroceder y de un salto, volver a la misma rama en aquel alto árbol. Miroku arrugó aún más el ceño, al ver como su querido amigo se cruzaba de brazos en la rama del frondoso árbol. ¿Qué estaba pensando Inuyasha?

—Oye Inuyasha… ¿No irás por ella? — gritó innecesariamente.

—No, hasta que me pida disculpas. — Se cruzó de brazos y acomodó su trasero en la rama. Mirando la nada, tal cual un niño resentido. —Y no me vas a obligar, porque no me moveré de aquí aunque vengan los mounstros metálicos de la época de Kagome.

—Haz lo que quieras— Se quejó el monje, dándole la espalda para regresar a la aldea. Ese Inuyasha nunca cambiaría. Su orgullo era algo que necesitaba atención… y mejor cuanto antes. Además hablaba tonterías— ¿Mounstros metálicos?, ¡Bah! ¡Patrañas! — Se dijo mientras hacía a un lado algunas ramas que obstruían su camino. —Necesitas ayuda Inuyasha … una ayuda celestial. —

Inuyasha escuchó sus quejas, pero las omitió.

_'Pobre Miroku, ahora habla solo'_

=.=.=.=.=

Kagome arrojó la pesada mochila amarilla. Dios, cargar todo eso le iba a traer consecuencias. Hernia a temprana edad. Sonrió y acomodó un mechón travieso, detrás de su oreja.

Ahora estaba de regreso en la época antigua. Nunca nada igualaría aquello. El cielo celeste, puro y centellante. Los ruidos del alrededor, pájaros derrepente. El aire puro y la vegetación exótica de todo alrededor.

Bueno, pero no era tiempo de admirar el paisaje. Porque pensar que todo eso se malogrará con los adelantos de la civilización la hacía vomitar. Así que tomó sin delicadeza alguna la mochila y echó a correr hasta la aldea. ¡Tenía que hablar con Inuyasha!, mostrarle que ella ahora era diferente, decirle y repetírselo hasta que se lo grave que Kikyo era otra y ella se llamaba Kagome.

Sus pies corrían ágiles por la tierra accidentada de ese lugar. El aire se colaba por su uniforme y parte en su cara, meciéndole los cabellos ahora cortos. ¡Cuánta razón tenía!, un corte de cabello cambió algo la forma de su cara. Además que de verse tanto en el espejo había llegado a descubrir qué cosas la diferenciaban. ¡Inuyasha se moriría al escuchar todo lo que había ensayado anoche! … Ahora en adelante pensaría dos veces antes de llamarla Kikyo.

Una luz blanca se definió a la salida del bosque. Pronto salió de allí y se vio rodeada por la gente del pueblo. Todos reían, conversaban, trabajaban en paz.

'Normal'

Descansó por un rato, llevándose las manos a sus rodillas, inspirando y expirando el aire necesario para emprender otra carrera. A la mitad de aquello, volvió a correr en dirección de la casa de Kaede, ubicada unos metros más allá del pueblo.

¡Se moría de ganas de ya estar al frente de Inuyasha!, también de sus amigos… de todo el mundo. Y gritar… gritar tan fuerte hasta quedar sin cuerdas vocales, que ella era _diferente_.

Abrió apresuradamente las tiritas que caían colgadas como puerta y entró sin más a la cabaña.

—Soy…— Se calló al ver que la cabaña estaba vacía. — ¿Dónde están todos? — Escrutó el interior, donde solo se encontraban algunos fotones y una olla oxidada. —mierda. —Exclamó agitada, respirando con dificultad debido a la carrera extendida que había hecho minutos atrás.

—No eres de malas palabras, Kagome—

Se volteó asustada, encontrándose con su amiga Sango y justo detrás de ella Miroku. Sonrió, aún agitada por supuesto y tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones exigían. ¡Un momento, ¿Inuyasha?!

—Kagome no dice malas palabras— Rezongó Shipo, entrando con la barbilla semi levantada, como dueño señor de la cabaña, seguido de la gatita Kirara. —Solo dijo la palabra equivalente a excremento. ¿Verdad Kag? — La miró con un brillo de devoción en aquellos ojotes verdes.

—Síp— Contestó con una risa nerviosa, para después dirigirse a Sango— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? — Preguntó seria, Sango negó y encogió sus hombros para luego pasarle una mirada a Miroku.

—Bueno…Yo lo he visto— Dijo pensativo el monje. —Está en un árbol que ya no me acuerdo dónde se encontraba. — Roló los ojos.

Kagome suspiró y dejó caer su mochila al piso.

¡Diablos!, llevar semejante carga no era aconsejable.

—No importa… esperaremos— Kagome sonrió, levándose una mano a su hombro izquierdo. Moviéndolo por el dolor de cargar la mochila. —No demorará…

— ¡Por dios! — Sango se llevó una mano al corazón. —Tu pelo…—

Miroku, Shipo y Kirara observaron a Kagome como si tuviera dos cabezas. Sango solo se limitó a observar el cabello.

Kagome roló los ojos.

—Em… si me lo corté— Dijo como quién no quiere la cosa. — ¿Qué tal? — Preguntó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos a sus amigos.

—Este…— Miroku esquivó su mirada.

—Humm— Shipo la evaluó, con un dedo en su mentón—Estás bonita— Agregó con una afirmación segura. —Y sí muy diferente.

—Estás… Rara— Sango ladeó el rostro. Derrepente para verla de un mejor ángulo.

Kagome suspiró de mala gana, inflando una mejilla… enojada.

— ¿Shipo aquí es el único que tiene ojos? — Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

—Es que… te vez extraña. — Sango rió sin poder reprimirse. — Auténticamente como una niña tierna. —Miroku asintió muy seguro.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Tierna?, ese no era la palabra que se esperó de ellos. No debió cortarse su cabello. Había estado pensado toda la noche en cómo hacerlo y solo decidió dejarlo a la altura de su cuello, manejable y parejo, además de que se lo laceó completamente.

—Debería verme diferente, no tierna. — masculló. —Iré a buscar a Inuyasha, él si notará que soy diferente.

Todos se pasaron miradas confundidas. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Kagome?

=.=.=.=

Inuyasha escuchó los pasos ruidosos de Kagome. Podía saber que era ella desde la lejanía. Su olor la delataba completamente. Pero de seguro ella no venía a querer asustarlo, quizás venía a darle una charla de, Kikyo es Kikyo y ella es ella. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que escuchar aquello?, varias veces.

¿Él la había confundido con Kikyo?, En realidad no. Solo quería molestarla un poco… pero la broma salió de control. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? … Nunca entendería a Kagome, ella era diferente. ¡Eso era totalmente obvio!

Posó sus ojos dorados entre algunos arbustos, que pronto se vieron separados por las dóciles manos de Kagome. Seguido ella pasó y buscó con la mirada entre todas las copas de los árboles, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

Inuyasha abrió su boca hasta más no poder.

¿Qué le había hecho a su cabello?

—Inuyasha, aquí estás— Pareció muy alegre por aquello. —Mírame… ¿Estoy diferente verdad?

Inuyasha carcajeó sin evitarlo.

—Te ves… — Calló al sentir el olor salado en el ambiente. — ¿Kagome, estás llorando? — Parpadeó confundido, viendo desde donde estaba, a Kagome.

Efectivamente estaba llorando.

—No, solo se me metió una pestaña al ojo…— Ironizó, dándole la espalda e inflando sus mejillas. Todo como una niña pequeña. Aunque las lágrimas fluían solo por odio. Odio a ser tan estúpida. Ella que pensó que Inuyasha lo notaría y… ¿Qué se suponía que esperaba?, él era Inuyasha… un insensible.

—Yo…— Inuyasha, ágil como siempre, bajó de la rama de un solo salto. — ¿Kagome por qué te cortaste el cabello? … Digo… estaba bien antes…— Se apresuró a agregar.

—Lo hice…—Hipó— Lo hice porque…— Se enjuagó una lágrima— Porque… quería ser diferente.

Inuyasha elevó una ceja.

— ¿Diferente? … ¿Por qué? — Alargó sus dedos y pasó la yema del dedo índice por el borde parejo de su cabello.

—No sabes lo difícil que es… cuando te confunden con una misma persona una y otra vez. — Volteó furiosa, encontrándose con aquellos ojos dorados. —Siempre es lo mismo…—

—Estás siendo paranoica— Aseguró Inuyasha, dejando caer su dedo. —Tú eres diferente cada día… — Sonrió y la observó enteramente, dando un paso atrás.

— ¿Tú crees? — Kagome sonrió apenas.

—Obvio— Después de todo, Kagome se veía radiante con aquel corte. —Oye… me gusta cómo te queda.

— ¿En serio? — La sonrisa se agrandó. Ahora si estaba muy contenta.

—Claro…— pellizcó una mejilla de la azabache. —Te vez Kagome, a medias.

—No bromees. — Kagome avanzó solo un paso, quedando a centímetros del rostro de él.

—No lo hago— Llevó una mano a su nuca, tratando de sonreír despreocupadamente. Pero en realidad todo en él estaba por los cielos. ¡Maldición!, tener a Kagome muy cerca de él lo hacía débil.

'_Débil a ella'_

—Inu…— Murmuró Kagome, acercando más su rostro al de Inuyasha. — ¿puedo besarte?

Kagome se sorprendió hasta de sus mismas palabras. Estaba siendo demasiado lanzada, demasiado. Inuyasha dejó de sonreír y terminó tragando duro. ¿Qué tenía Kagome?, ¿Debía darle una respuesta? … ¿Él quería que lo besara?... Sin querer visualizó los labios de Kagome. Finos y rosados, demasiado deseosos.

_'Maldición, no es justo…Sí quiero besarla'_

Kagome se alejó, roja hasta la médula. ¿Qué diablos había dicho?, seguro se emocionó más de la cuenta. Lo suficiente como para salirse de sus casillas. ¿Pedirle a Inuyasha si podía besarla?, murmuró un lo siento y bajó su rostro, escondiéndolo de la mirada dorada… no sabía qué hacer. ¿Irse?, ¿Esconder la cola entre las patas?, O tal vez quedarse como idiota?, parada en ese lugar sin movimiento alguno.

Miró de soslayo a Inuyasha, él parecía desilusionado. ¿Sería qué él… si quería que ella lo besara?

—Tonta— Le dijo en un susurro.

Abrió sus labios para refutar, pero se vio obstruido por algo cálido. Abrió los ojos a más no poder. Inuyasha la estaba besando, ¿Cómo había sucedido?... ¡Qué dicha!, o derrepente la confundía con Kikyo. No importó, solo se dejó besar.

Le correspondió de manera tímida, dándole el acceso pedido por la punta de la lengua de Inuyasha. Y entonces pasó sus brazos por su cuello, enroscándose a él, mientras sus grandes manos se posaban en su cintura. ¡Adoró la sensación de las garras de Inuyasha en su piel!, justo en su cintura, donde la camisa descubría un pedazo de piel.

Tenía que ser un sueño.

Un sublime sueño.

Se separaron a causa del aire, agitados ambos, ella con los labios rojos e hinchados y él sin poder creer que fue el que la besó. ¿Se arrepentía?, no y nunca lo haría.

—Eres diferente a Kikyo— Susurró él, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello. —No sé porque tratas de demostrarlo… Siempre lo fuiste.

Ella siempre fue diferente. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?, al solo sonreír se notaba la diferencia, al parpadear y dejar al descubierto aquellos ojos expresivos y muy cálidos lo demostraba. Tonta, siempre sería una tonta.

—Gracias— Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, cerrando los ojos. Disfrutando aquella hermosa sensación, aspirando su delicioso aroma a Inuyasha. Dios… ahora estaba seguro que lo amaba más.

'Cada día lo amaba más'

Se separaron a duras penas, él le tomó la mano instándola a caminar a su lado.

—¡Vamos que me muero de hambre! … — Le sonrió.

'Es verdad, estaba molesto con ella'

La miró de soslayo. Se veía tan feliz… ¿Para qué malograr el momento? … Entonces algo cruzó por su cabeza y se detuvo abruptamente, enfrentándola con la mirada.

—Kagome… lo del beso…— Observó como su sonrisa disminuía poco a poco. —Será un secreto ¿Sí? —

Ella pareció querer decir algo… pero luego calló y asintió.

Y así siguieron hasta la aldea.

Después de todo, él sí notó que ella era diferente. Que ella era Kagome…

— ¿Un secreto eh? — Miroku codeó a Sango, y los dos rompieron a risas.

Shipo los miró desde atrás. ¿Por qué se escondían?, Inuyasha desde lo lejos ya los había detectado… así que su disfraz de arbustos y lo que sea ahora era inservible. Se alejó junto a Kirara de allí, no quería que Inuyasha cuando llegara lo demoliera a golpazos en su cabeza.

—Pobre tontos— Kirara maulló y a lo lejos, entre el bosque, se escuchó a Miroku y Sango gritar. Y a un Inuyasha rugir. —Lo que les pasa por espiar.

* * *

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Feliz año nuevo y diviertanse.

(Disculpa porque el One Shot fue un poco salido de órbita) xD

Piink Cat.

BaeH!


End file.
